fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paradigm/Hisao and Kool Man
Hisao ''and Kool Man'' are playable characters in Paradigm. They are a paid downloadable characters and they are the 41th character to be added to the game. Background Hisao Kurukawa is a Japanese high school student of the fictional Mizune Day High School. He is a bit aggressive towards his classmates, because he is being called a bully since he was a child. He got a midget bodyaguard called Go "Kool Man" Kato and his pet bird, a japanese bush warbler named Satomi. When Hisao and Kool Man read the message that was given by Hisao's childhood friend Aika Mishikami, they don't know what Paradigm is, so they given a shot by entering the portal. At one point during the battle, Hisao met Elena Dimitrov and fell in love with her, only to be clubbed by Oni, but he dosen't give up and tries to defeat her as hard as he could before she became tired. Then Hisao give a flower to Elena and makes a romantic poem towards her, in which she was fascinated, but sad that her seperated parents aren't there, so Hisao and Kool Man accompanies her in hope to find her family. Description Hisao is a tall japanese man of average height. He has a Pompadoul hairstyle, dark red shoes, and wears a japanese school outfift with red shirt. Kool Man is a small man with blode spiky hair, wears dark red shoes, and sunglasses, and he too wears the same outift as Hisao with blue shirt. Satomi is a average japanese bush warbler. Gameplay Hisao and Kool Man are tag-team characters. Hisao is a strong, but slow character who can wreck tons of damage and focuses on one enemy, while Kool Man is fast, but not as strong either. Both of them get their own moves. Skins Quotes (Ready for this Go?)|Upon joining a match}} Kool Man: (Hey you, want some this?)|Upon joining a match}} (I'm ready to kick someone to Tokyo with my foot!)|Upon joining a match}} Kool Man: (Let's dance baby!)|Upon joining a match}} |General}} (Here comes the pain!)|Upon using Warui Otoko no Ken}} (Awake the thunder in me!)|Upon using Raijin no Mezame}} (Come on, don't you want have some fun!?)|Upon using B.L.A.S.T.E.R.}} (Wheel kick, somersault, and i'll finish this with a drill!)|Upon using B.L.A.S.T.E.R.}} (Dance dance dance dance dance, this is Mr. Worldwide, and i'm talking to you)|Upon using D.A.N.C.E.}} (Boom there it is! Boom there it is! I'm dancing better than Jay Z.)|Upon using D.A.N.C.E.}} (Hisao hurry, i can't hold it at any longer, finish it off!)|During Nekketsu Monogatari}} (Shit!)|After failed to grab during Nekketsu Monogatari}} |Abilities}} Kool Man |Character Specific}} Trivia *Both Hisao and Kool Man are inspired by Anime characters from the 80's as the creator grew up in the past. Because of this, they are many references in this game: **Hisao's once agressive personality and attacking his classmates is inspired by Akira Fudo from Devilman. **Hisao's pet bird is named after one of the characters from Ai Shite Knight. **Kool Man's hair is based on Bart Simpson, and his personality is inspired by both Tomoshige from Nanako SOS and Jean from Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water. **Aika's design is partially inspired by both Pollon from Little Pollon and Georgie. It is also the italian name for Aiko Morimuna from Ohayo! Spank. **When they about to enter into the Paradigm, Hisao asks that if he grew up, he will become a police officier and find a way to attract a beautiful girl wihtout screwing it up, and Kool Man replies "In your dreams". This is a reference to Ryo Saeba, the protagonist from City Hunter. **Hisao and Kool Man's 5th alt. makes a reference to Kuwabara from Yu Yu Hakusho and Joe Yabuki from Ashita No Joe. **Their 4th alt makes a reference to the characters Riki and Kunio from the Kunio-Kun series (Which we know toady as River City Ramson or Street Gangs if you live in Europe). *When Hisao and Kool Man where first revealed in a magazine, they look very different, as they take appearance from morden japanese school boys, but their design where changed later on. *Hisao and Kool Man are the only characters to speak in their mother language. Every other characters speaks english with accents, but these two speak actual Japanese. Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Paradigm Category:Humans Category:Subpages